Millie May I
by oneforthehaters
Summary: The every day life of James, Logan, and a little girl called Millie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Look at me! Two new fics in the span of just a couple of days! (Go check out Breaking the Rules, it's quite delicious hehe). This little series right here, called Millie May I, is a way for me to keep the writing juices flowing. So I figured why not post them so people can read? It's Jagan with a kid, so there's bound to be some sappiness or something along those lines at some point. But it won't get too bad, I'm not a huge fan of extreme sap in my fics lol. They'll be pretty short most of the time, in fact chapter 2 is pretty short so far. Hell this first one is only 800 and something words long! Anyways. Yes, Jagan with a kid fic. I don't know how long it'll be...? Just depends on my creativity and maybe even the kind of response it gets (who doesn't love kid fics?). Each piece will be centered around their daily lives I guess, and at some point there may even be a little drama. Never know! So I hope you enjoy this little series, and please, review. :) Also, major thanks to my friend and new beta Helena for reading this over for me! (idk if she had a ff profile. guess I should find out...)

**Dislcaimer: **I own nothing. N-o-t-h-i-n-g.

* * *

><p><strong>Millie May I<strong>

"It's your turn," James mumbles before slinging an arm over his eyes and yawning. Logan groans incoherently beside him and burrows further underneath the warmth of the blankets. He doesn't want to move but the soft cries coming through the monitor next to the bed make him feel otherwise.

"It's your turn, James." Logan tries to turn the tables on a sleepy James, even though he knows that never works unless he's drunk. He ends up with a pillow to the face as the response. "Fine," he huffs out and flings the covers off his body. "But if it's a dirty diaper you're doing it."

James waves a hand in Logan's general direction to which Logan rolls his eyes. He yawns loudly before shuffling out the bedroom and down the hall. The cries are louder now through the half-closed door in front of him so he pushes the door open all the way and hurries inside.

After flipping on the lamp sitting atop the chest of drawers, Logan makes his way to the crib where chubby cheeks and wet eyes can be seen peeking over the edge. He lowers the safety rail and reaches in, scooping up little girl sitting there sniffling. Her cries have stopped, turning into quiet little snuffles every now and then, and Logan kisses the top of her head.

"What's wrong, Millie?" He cradles her close as he carries her to the changing table to check her diaper. It's clean so he figures she might be hungry. "Want a little midnight snack?" He grins at her gurgled reply.

As he's stepping out into the hallway he runs into James. He's holding a small bottle upside down and checking the temperature of the milk on his wrist. Logan uses his free hand to grab James around the wrist and tug him into their bedroom. They sit on the mattress together, Millie still sniffling in Logan's arms.

"She hungry? I heard you through the monitor so I got her bottle ready for you," James says quietly. He hands the bottle to Logan who takes it with a grateful smile.

He maneuvers Millie around so he can cradle her with her back to his chest, the bottle hovering in front of her. She reaches out with chubby fingers and pulls the bottle to her mouth, sighing contently. Logan watches in quiet amusement. She's definitely James' kid.

"You didn't have to get up, James." Logan smiles anyway at James who blushes and gives a one-shouldered shrug. "But thank you." James leans over and kisses Logan chastely.

After a few minutes the bottle is thrown to the bed and Millie yawns, her big brown eyes fluttering closed. Logan rocks her and hums a little, pushes her light brown locks off her forehead, kisses her temple. James sighs across from them and lies back on his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

Logan holds Millie close as he shifts around until he's on his back, the little girl cuddling into his chest impossibly closer. "We should let her sleep here tonight. She's content, I don't want to wake her," Logan whispers. He closes his eyes, tired beyond belief, but it's a feeling he wouldn't trade for the world.

Three years ago he never thought he would be married with a kid, much less married to his best friend and with a kid with his best friend. But over the course of a year, several arguments, surrogate hunting, moving from an apartment to a two bedroom house, and even more arguing, they ended up here: a beautiful eighteen month old girl by the name of Millie asleep on Logan's chest while James watches in fond adoration.

The process had been a lengthy one. At first Logan was the skeptical one. He was scared of having kids so soon after getting his medical license and was worried that his job would get in the way of everything. His career had already gotten in the way of Big Time Rush, then his and James' relationship, but in the end he didn't let it stop them. And then James became the worry wart of the pair. He put his current tour at the time on hold, put basically everything that had to do with his music on hold, and went through the process with Logan. He constantly fretted over the surrogate hunting, fought with Logan about everything—from who was going to be the donor to what color the nursery should be—and at one point thought it would be end of them.

But they were persistent. Their friends and families supported them immensely and helped them with as much as possible. And then along came Millie. They were giving each other the silent treatment at that time but once they received the call that she was on the way they put it all behind them and now have the perfect little girl to show for all the hard work.

He's beyond tired every day. James is too, and neither one of them have the time to rest much between their working schedules and Millie. Sometimes he thinks he's going to give up, but then he sees James, Millie, James and Millie together, and it all becomes perfectly clear.

Logan wouldn't trade this for anything, ever.

* * *

><p>What'dya think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow this took longer to get up than I expected. My computer's been sick and it's actually getting kinda worse. But yay for a new one for Christmas! So maybe after that these will be coming faster. Thanks to everyone that has reviews, favorited, and alerted! And as always thanks to Hellie (Glitz_Scream) my oh so wonderful beta! Love her!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I own nothing. *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Millie May I: Part 2<strong>

It's six in the morning and Logan's standing over the stove, spatula in one hand, hot pad in the other. He's humming to himself a soft tune while pancakes cook in one pan and eggs scramble in another. The kitchen is quiet and that's something he doesn't get a lot of anymore.

After Millie came along quiet days became few and far between. Not that there were ever that many before, just because of who his three best friends are, but a lot of the time he was able to find a quiet place to think or study or just relax. Now there's hardly ever any time to do any of those things, so the quietness of this early morning is welcomed whole heartedly.

James is still sleeping and so is Millie, but Logan has been up for an hour. With nothing else to do that wouldn't wake the other two, he opted for cooking an early breakfast, knowing that James would probably come crawling out of the bedroom by at least seven to get ready for an audition.

He's proven wrong when ten minutes later a pair of arms circles his waist and cold fingertips nudge under the waistband of his pajama pants. Logan smiles as James presses a kiss to the back of his neck before shoving his nose into Logan's hair and sighing contently.

"You're warm," James mumbles.

"And your hands are cold," Logan says back, grinning. He flips the last pancake in the pan then scoots over to the pan of eggs to empty them onto the waiting plate. James shuffles with him and Logan can feel the smile against the back of his head. "James?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to get breakfast on the table."

"You do that," James murmurs and moves his forehead to Logan's shoulder.

Logan laughs lightly. "That means you have to let me go," he says. James protests by tightening his arms around Logan's waist and pulling him closer.

Before either one of them can say anything else a muffled cry sounds from the baby monitor sitting on the table. Sighing, James lets go of Logan, pecks him on the cheek, and hurries out of the room before the crying gets worse. Logan gets breakfast on the table while he waits, making a bottle while he's at it. Moments later James comes walking back into the kitchen with Millie giggling in his chest.

"What's so funny this early in the morning?" Logan grins as James hands Millie over to him. Millie fists Logan's shirt in her hands and tugs, laughing as she does so. "Is daddy silly?" Logan peeks at James over the top of Millie's head, smirking lightly.

"Nooo," James mock argues as he pokes the little girl in the side, "I think it's Miss Millie here that's silly."

Millie suddenly lets out a peal of laughter, the high pitch making Logan wince and James too. But they grin at each other anyway. She squishes Logan's cheeks in her hands then rocks forward in his arms to plant a sloppy kiss on his nose, her mouth wide open. When she leans back there's a string of slobber hanging off of his nose that has James laughing loudly.

"Silly Millie," Logan whispers, smiling fondly at her. She reaches for James then and he readily takes her, swinging her high above his head like a baby airplane.

While James plays with her Logan gets the rest of the breakfast things out of the refrigerator. James puts Millie in her high chair where she automatically grabs the bottle waiting for her and begins to suck on it happily. Logan stops for a moment, just watching.

It's times like these, when James is just sitting there with his chin propped in his hand watching Millie with the most content smile on his face, that Logan is glad they made the decision to have a baby. It's stressful a lot of the time, they still argue, and Millie can be a major handful, but it's really the simplest thing in the world.

They were meant for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Wow. I suck at actually writing things lately. lol. But finally, an update on baby Millie. I don't like this one as much but hey, it's an update! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts I've gotten so far :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>It's late when James gets home. The lights are all off and the house is quiet, but when he goes into the kitchen there's a post-it note stuck to the microwave. Smiling, he plucks it off to read while opening the door.<p>

_Dinner's in the microwave. Millie says goodnight. Love you, Logan._

He shoves the note into his pocket and takes his dinner out. It's cold by now but he doesn't really want it so he covers it and puts it away in the refrigerator for later. Yawning, he makes his way to the stairs to head up to bed. The audition was long, followed by drinks at the local bar with former cast mates that were also auditioning. He's missed them and it feels like it's been forever since he's seen them, and he's _glad_ that he got to see them, but right now all he wants to do is sleep and spend the next day with his family.

James yawns as he walks up the stairs and into the bedroom. Logan's already asleep, sprawled out over half the bed and hugging James' pillow. James is positive there's drool on Logan's own pillow, and the thought makes him smile. Logan snuffles when James pulls open a drawer to get out some clean boxers to change into.

"James?"

"Yeah, it's me," James whispers. He quickly changes before heading for the bed. Logan cracks open one eye, smiling sleepily.

"How'd it go?"

Logan shifts around like he's going to get up but James stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired." Logan smiles again, nods, and promptly shoves his face back into the pillow. James smiles fondly and slowly backs away from the bed.

Once he's out of the room he quietly makes his way down the hall and to the right. The room is dark but he can faintly make out Millie holding onto the edge of her crib. James flips on a small table lamp to see better. Millie automatically reaches for him when she sees him and James happily complies.

"How's my girl?" Holding her close to his chest, James sits in the rocking chair in the corner and sighs softly. He grabs a stuffed animal off the nearby dresser and hands it to Millie. She coos as he starts rocking, one hand stroking her hair and the other drawing circles on her back. "You, little lady, should be sleeping."

James smiles at her. Millie giggles and hides her face in his chest. Her stuffed animal falls to the floor and it isn't long before she's yawning. James hugs her even closer until she snuggles against him and yawns again. He rocks slowly, watching her face for the moment she falls asleep.

Pretty soon her eyes start to close and her thumb immediately goes to her mouth. James begins to hum quietly until her breathing evens out, and when she's finally asleep he doesn't move. His own eyes begin to close, the soft rocking and the day's exhaustion beginning to take over.

Within moments James is sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Ack! Sorry it's taken so freakin' long to update this. But I finally am! Hope you guys like it :).

* * *

><p>It's been a long day of working and all Logan wants to do is relax with James and Millie. Yet when he walks into their home it's dark, and he doesn't hear a single peep from James or their child. After putting his keys down and hanging up his jacket he cautiously walks in the direction of the kitchen, feeling his way along the wall until he reaches the doorway.<p>

"James?"

When all he's greeted with is more silence Logan gets a little freaked out. He knows that James had the day off and had agreed to keep Millie instead of taking her to the babysitter. But James never mentioned any plans to go out for the afternoon or the night, so he can't help it if a few scary thoughts cross his mind.

He's reaching for the kitchen light switch when he hears a giggle. It's faint but it's there and Logan sighs. The giggle gets louder and soon enough it's followed by a shuffling sound. Logan immediately recognizes it as Millie's adorable little shuffle-crawl-scoot she started not long after her first birthday. He smiles and decides to go looking for her.

"Millie? Where are you, baby?"

Logan flips on lights as he walks around the house, peeking into every room he passes. He doesn't see Millie anywhere but he can still hear her shuffling around and giggling. He stops in the living room, stands still to listen. It takes a few seconds but he finally pinpoints the location of the noises. Grinning he tiptoes to the coffee table, gets down on his hands and knees, and pokes his head under the table.

There's Millie, scooting along happily, giggling even louder when she sees Logan. But Logan is more focused on the purple bandana wrapped around her head. And the one's wrapped around and up her arms. And the bright pink bandana tucked into her diaper like a mini cape. He stares at her, baffled at all the bandanas for a moment.

Then it dawns on him: _James_. Millie comes scoot-shuffling towards him, nearly bumping her forehead on the edge of the coffee table. Logan grabs her around the waist and ducks her just in time to avoid the accident and she lets out a peal of laughter when he swings her to his hip.

"Miss Millie, where's your daddy?" Millie smiles brightly up at him and grabs his shirt, almost immediately sucking the material into her mouth.

Logan hears a muffled laugh. He tries not to grin. Millie happily chews on his shirt.

"What's with all the bandanas? Are you going to fly away with Bandana Man and save the world?" Logan asks, loud enough for anyone else in the room to hear. "You'd make a good Bandana Baby," he whispers and kisses the top of her head. "Now, how about we go find your masked partner?"

Logan hoists Millie higher up and holds onto her a little tighter. She's moved on to the shoulder of his shirt and there's already a giant wet spot forming. He sighs but decides to ignore it and opts instead for finding James. He can still hear a few muffled laughs coming from what suspiciously sounds like underneath the couch.

Curious he crouches back down and checks under there. No James. Hmm. He looks at Millie who's now staring at him with wide eyes and a two-toothed grin. He smiles back and leaves the living room to follow the laughter.

"James," he calls out. The laughter stops. Logan frowns and stops moving, instead standing in the foyer to glance around the room.

He's about decided to head upstairs when there are footsteps behind him and suddenly hands are grabbing him around the waist and tugging backwards. Millie laughs and claps her hands, holding them out for James. Logan turns in James' hold, mock glaring and poking him in the chest.

James is dressed head to toe in his Bandana Man get-up, looking all the world like a five year old stuck in a twenty-six year old's body.

"You, Bandana Man, have some explaining to do."

James can only laugh. Millie clings to his shirt so Logan willingly hands her over. The bandanas are beginning to slip off her arms and wrists; the one tucked into her diaper is coming untucked. James fusses with the one in her diaper, effectively shoving it back down into the diaper. Logan watches in silence.

"There! All better." James gives Millie a kiss on the cheek. Logan's smile grows bigger. "Would you like to join us, pops? Or are you too _old_ to play with bandanas?" James teases.

Logan sighs dramatically. "I _suppose_ I could." James grins and Millie claps her hands again. James snatches an orange bandana out of his back pocket and hands it to him. Logan effectively ties it around his forehead, poses, and then takes off up the stairs.

The laughter that follows only makes his heart swell with happiness.


End file.
